Yamaha R1 2010 "Vuvalini Bike no.2"
This bike referred to as the "Vuvalini Bike #2" in the production documents is the Yamaha R1 from 2010. Technical spec. The bike started its life as a 2010 Yamaha R1https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thXRbMOD8V4. The engine has 160 horse power. The rear swing arm was replaced by a 22 inch extended arm. Due to the extended rear arm the suspension was re-valved and stiffened in the spring. The linkage was stiffened up as well because of the extra load. Extended exhaust system was added. The back wheel is a Continental Knobbie, selected because of a wide profile. For the deep sand sections, Matt Bromley, the head bike mechanic designed the stainless steel scoops attached to the rear tyre which helped ride the bike on deep sand. The front wheel is a Continental Knobbie as well, but parts of the tyre were cut to create grooves that would help steer the bike better. The tyre was put on the standard Yamaha R1 rim. One of the brake discs was removed because the bike had enough stopping power on dirt. An interesting addition are custom skis attached to the front fork. They were designed so that the front of the bike would not get stuck in deep sand and if the wheel went deep enough the side skis would take over the load and hold the bike up on sand and not let it sink. There were two bikes made for the movie, one for closeups and one stunts respectively named: * Vuvalini Bike #2 * Vuvalini Bike #2A The stunt vehicle was destroyed whereas the hero bike survived filming and was later displayed at various promotional events. Design Being the Vuvalini bike, it is suited for living in the desert. The Vuvalini were horse riders in the past so they attached actual horse saddles to the bikes. The pillion rider also sits on a saddle. The bike was paitned with various patterns that look like hand crafted insignia. The bike, as is the case with The Vuvalini bikes in general - has a horse theme, utilizing cowboy motifs combined with various rags, leather straps, belts and studs. There are four pouches on the bike, one in the front, two on the sides and one on the right back side of the bike. Additionally the bike can be equipped with a makeshift frame in the back with cloth stretched over it, possibly to function as protection from the elements for the rider when it's stationary. Appearances on screen The bike is first seen in the Vuvalini reveal scene, it is ridden by Unnamed Vuvalini #2 played by Gillian Jones. The bike is later given to Max and equipped with supplies as the Vuvalini decide to travel into the Salt. After the change of plans and deciding on going back to The Citadel, the Vuvalini Bike #2 is ridden by Maadi (Christina Koch) and Valkyrie (Megan Gale) as a support vehicle for The War Rig. Maadi and Valkyrie manage to take out two members of the armada before Maadi is struck with a mace, knocked off the bike and blinded in the process. The bike is ran over by The Gigahorse. Appearances off screen Out of two bikes made for the movie only one made it back unscathed. The stunt bike was destroyed during filming while the hero bike was displayed at various promotional events such as the Sydney Opera House Mad Max: Fury Road premiere. Trivia * The bike is ridden by four different characters: Maadi & Valkyrie (riding pilon), Unnamed Vuvalini #2, Max. * The seats on the bike are actual horse saddles due to the fact that the Vuvalini used to ride horses back in the day. * Early promotional pictures taken before all of the vehicles were shipped to Namibia reveal slight changes to the design of the bike. For example, the bike does not have hand guards. References Gallery 13226682_1278289368866027_1627583190437196282_n.jpg 13227168_1278289412199356_1341141985380988749_n.jpg 13230058_1278289398866024_2328593028064468540_n.jpg 13245234_1278289432199354_5511129717217847161_n.jpg 13254108_1278289418866022_6469097578613964943_n.jpg 13256391_1278289438866020_947556039886375816_n.jpg 6d00f426652427.56d2363ac53c4.jpg vulvalini_2detail.jpg vulvalini_2detail_2.jpg vlcsnap-2015-09-13-22h49m46s300.png Unnamed Vuvalini 2.jpg Maadi Vaklyrie.jpg Max on a bike.jpg Category:Vehicles Category:Mad Max: Fury Road vehicles Category:Bikes Category:Mad Max: Fury Road bikes